Will You Try?
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: "Sentiment always finds you on the losing side, Elizabeth. Safety is an illusion and falling back into old patterns never work. You want freedom, you want the life you dream of then you have to take it, not wait for someone tell you it's okay to have it." Elizabeth's real brother comes and gives surprisingly good advice for someone who loathes sentimentally.(BBC Sherlock Crossover)


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from General Hospital and BBC Sherlock. This is just for my amusement, and hopefully for yours as well.

**Summary: **"Sentiment always finds you on the losing side, Elizabeth. Safety is an illusion and falling back into old patterns never work. You want freedom, you want the life you dream of then you have to take it, not wait for someone tell you it's okay to have it."

**Pairings: **N/A, just mentions of various past relationships

**GH Timeline: **2009 pre-Niz

**Sherlock Timeline: **After Season Three

**Inspiration: **I was watching 'Elementary' (a different Sherlock show than the BBC just so there is no confusion), and Sherlock called Watson a 'romantic terrorist' letting herself be defined by traditional relationship, but leaving herself open to the unattainable or forbidden ones. It kind of made me reflect on how GH has written Elizabeth at times, and since Rebecca Herbst and Bendict Cumberbatch have blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a penchant for scarves this story formed in my head. I wish I had the time to develop into something more than a one-shot, but I have three novel length fics already in the works and do not wish to add more onto my work load at this time. Perhaps in the near future. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Will You Try?<strong>

**A Liason What If Story**

Port Charles was absolutely dreadful.

Sherlock Holmes could think of several other words to describe it, but when he narrowed it down to simplicity, so dreadful summoned it up rather nicely. The mob running rampant, the cases that went unsolved was appalling and he never thought he would ever find a person with less brain activity than Anderson. Here in Port Charles, he found a whole precinct of them. His blue eyes swept across the Metro Court restaurant and while he was not one to dwell up such frivolous things as décor he did find himself cringing at his surroundings. Or perhaps it was the 'blond harpy', as his sister liked to call her, standing up at the bar. Carly Corinthos Jax was having a heated argument with her current husband, Jasper Jax. The Australian struck him as a moderately intelligent human being, but then again a moderately intelligent person would have realized that since the Carly kept her previous husband's last name was a huge red flag. Her tenacity would have been admirable, if it weren't so utterly annoying. He sipped the lemon water, mourning the loss of a good Earl Grey. Honestly, Americans had no appreciation for good tea.

The doors opened and Sonny Corinthos strode in. Sherlock did not see the appeal of the man. In thirty seconds, he was able to tell that he was chauvinist, melodramatic with psychological issues. A clear lack of impulse control paired with an over inflated ego, Sherlock noted with a hint of disdain. His blue eyes flickered over towards the man and woman that trailed behind of Corinthos. It didn't take a genius to look right through Samantha McCall, to see her for what she was. Outwardly, she wore skimpy outfit and practically was giving the milk away for free as some would say. She probably thought that it made her look beautiful, instead it made her look cheap. While not a crime, it spoke to the woman's insecurity and desperation to seduce the man beside her.

She clung to Jason Morgan's side like fungus would to an undergrowth, and Sherlock wondered what kind of imbecile would let himself be conned not one, not twice but so many times over by such a woman. Jason Morgan was that imbecile. Contrary to popular belief, people did not change. To ignore McCall's most colorful record and the transgressions against his own child and the mother of said child were inexcusable. Jason Morgan, the mobster with a heart of gold was just a lap dog in the end with no original thought of his own. When he had lost his memories and left the Quartermaine's some say it was to be free, but in fact he just traded one master for another. Corinthos and Carly Jax were only happy with what Jason wanted as long as it adhered to their plans. It was a pitiful existence and someone really should put the poor sod out of his misery. He eyed the group with a glower before he turned back to his meal. Sherlock did not lower himself to _hate_ or deal with emotions often, but he could not wait for the day that this group of people met their comeuppance.

And there she was, Elizabeth Webber. She flowed into the room with a practice grace that would have made Mycroft proud. Her eyes flickered towards the bar, and she blanched at the sight of all whom stood there. It almost made Sherlock smile. With a shake of her head, she turned and walked towards him. He stood up, a nasty habit from all those decorum lessons that he was forced to endure as a child to become a gentlemen, and greeted her. "Elizabeth," he smiled, ever so lightly then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Whoa," Elizabeth pulled back, an incredulous expression on her face. "What was _that_?" She wrinkled her nose and looked at him as if he were something that she had never seen before.

"Is it not customary for a brother to greet his sister is such a fashion?" Sherlock countered, a dry eyebrow arched.

"When that brother isn't _you_, Sherlock," Elizabeth pointed, the corner of her mouth quirked in a bemused smirk. Her eyebrow arched as she tugged her scarf off of her neck, and sat down in the chair adjacent from him. "Do you want to tell me why you are here?" She asked, cautiously. And for good reason because wherever Sherlock went there usually was trouble brewing or trouble already there.

"Can't a brother visit his sister?" Sherlock asked.

"When that brother isn't you or Mycroft they can," Elizabeth replied, sassily. The story of their family was a long and complicated. Their parents came from a blue blood background, and had planned on two children. Mycroft and him. By the time Elizabeth came around Mycroft was well on his way to being the British Government (the man in the shadows, behind the curtain and pulling all the strings for everything in England), and Sherlock was a teenager. It was unexpected pregnancy, and one that Sherlock protested because babies were disgusting. He didn't want to live with one, but they had her anyways.

He was not one for sentiment. He utterly _loathed_ sentimentality, but sentiment crept upon him when he found himself with a little shadow. As soon as she could crawl, Elizabeth followed him. There were few people that he would go great lengths for: John, his wife Mary, their soon-to-be-baby and Elizabeth and his nephews. "I have been kicked out of England," Sherlock admitted, sourly after a long moment.

Elizabeth stared at him for a long moment before she burst out laughing. "Wait. Wait. Let me get this straight," Elizabeth held up her hand, and took a deep breath in order to quell her chuckles. "You…got kicked out of a country? I mean, I know that you've done some crazy stuff. Like bombs, and faking your death, but hey, I've been there, too, so I can sympathize," Elizabeth expression was filled with mirth. "But what in all of God's green earth did you do to get you kicked out of a country? Not just any country, but the country that our brother practically runs."

"There is no practically. Mycroft _is _the British Government, the man behind the curtain, the one pulling all the strings," Sherlock huffed, with an eye roll. His relationship with his brother was always strained at best. Mycroft was like oil and he was like water. "He also wanted me to extend the offer of eliminating an annoying pest."

Elizabeth's lips thinned out, she knew he was avoiding answering her question. She let it slide for now. "Lucky or Sam?" Elizabeth let her eyes flicker towards the group. She noted the suspicious glances, and narrowed eyed looks they were receiving. Honestly could no one in this town mind their own business? It would be different if they were friends, but there was no one there she would call friends. Not even Jason, as much as it pained her to admit. Jason was the heart ache that would never heal. It had never healed when he walked away from her all those years in 2000, then again and again until she walked away. It just seemed that they never got their timing right.

"Spencer," Sherlock refused to say the name Lucky for it was a dog's name not a person's, "is bugging you?" His voice held a dark timber, and Elizabeth faltered. Though Sherlock claimed to be a highly functioning sociopath, he wasn't. The honest truth that Sherlock was frightened by the strength of his emotions and had convinced himself that it was best to pretend not to have any. So he immersed himself into puzzles and mysterious as a challenge his intellect in effort to keep his emotions at bay. There was a time he chose a different kind of immersion, Elizabeth remembered darkly. A time when they had almost lost him completely, and she wondered if that is why she felt so desperate to help Lucky through his drug use because she hadn't been able to be there for Sherlock through his.

"I'm not sure bugging is the accurate term," Elizabeth sighed, heavily. "He's just…around all the time. He spends time with the boys, and I appreciate that, but he seems to think that means we are going to fall back into a relationship…" She looked down at her hands and her brows furrowed. "I'm not sure that's the best for anyone. Especially when I can feel that my heart isn't in it, but everyone tells me that we have so much history and that we are obligated to try for the kid's sake."

"Sentiment always finds you on the losing side, Elizabeth," Sherlock stated, firmly. "Falling back into old patterns never work. I know that they do not. Insanity is the definition of trying the same thing over and over and expecting different results. When you let obligation rule you, you are never happy. You want freedom, you want the life you dream of then you have to take it, not wait for someone tell you it's okay to have it."

Elizabeth wanted to point out the irony of him of all people giving her love advice, but she held her tongue. "It's not that simple," Elizabeth heaved a sigh.

"It is," Sherlock stated, firmly. "It's the rest of the world who has it all complicated." His blue eyes drilled through into her. "Lying is not smart, Elizabeth. It is not safe. Safety is an illusion," Sherlock told her. "Or have you forgotten your own history?"

Elizabeth fell silent. "No, I haven't," she admitted, quietly. When Elizabeth turned two years old, she had been kidnapped by enemies of Mycroft. One did not become the British Government without making more than a few enemies. It was decided soon after that Elizabeth would be sent away for she was too easy of a target. She was sent to live with friends of their parents, the Webbers. Only Jeff and his wife, Carolyn knew that Elizabeth wasn't theirs. Steve also knew for he wasn't as young as Sarah, therefore not easily fooled. Audrey and Sarah truly believed that Elizabeth was family. With all that happened in the following years with the Webbers murder, to Elizabeth running to Port Charles even though Mycroft wanted her to come home and so much happened in England to him and to Mycroft it seemed they were never able to become a family once more. Perhaps it was Mycroft's fault and their parents fault (Sherlock believed so) for sending Elizabeth away.

It created a rift between Elizabeth and the rest of them. When important things happened, they always held back so much from each other. Elizabeth never told them about her rape, too afraid they would be disappointed or ashamed in her. Sherlock never told her about his drug use for the same reason. Mycroft sat back, the ever silent watcher who was emotionally constipated and did not know how to express his love in any other way except to keep tabs on them or bug their homes. Their parents were old, and set in their ways. They believed they gave Elizabeth a chance at safety when it was clear that Mycroft and Sherlock could not be given such a luxury. Sherlock snorted slightly.

"Kaprov should not worry you any longer, by the way," Sherlock picked at the so called fancy food on his plate. "Another message Mycroft bid me to pass along."

"Kaprov is really dealt with?" Elizabeth questioned, because Jake's paternity was always on her mind. So many people already knew, and she never really did not trust Sam not to slip up if it suited her. She knew that Jason had other enemies, particularly the Zacharras but if she asked…surely Mycroft would help her? She knew he would, but he would also want something from her in return. Probably to be a hired nurse when certain clients needed discretion. Wouldn't be all that bad, Elizabeth mulled over it. Probably better pay, and she would actually have protection. If Elizabeth was honest, she was tired of lying day in and day out. She hadn't been true to herself in a long time.

"Yes," Sherlock stated, with a smugness. "It was quite fun actually. Unsurprisingly it was his mistress that was his downfall…"

"Who are you?" A voice interrupted the pair.

Elizabeth groaned. "Hello, Lulu," Elizabeth said, twisting to face the blonde with a bright smile that showed nothing of the true frustration that she was feeling. One day she wished they could just butt out of her life. Did they not have their own lives to live? "How are you today?" She asked, calmly.

Lulu's eyes narrowed. She didn't know who this man was, but she wasn't about to let her brother's happiness be ruined once again because Elizabeth couldn't learn to be faithful. "Lucky has been looking for you," Lulu lied, arms crossed over her chest. "I don't think he will be happy that you are here with some stranger."

Elizabeth breathed through her nose. "First off, Lucky is just my friend and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't get a say in who my friends are," she stated, patiently. She learned a long time ago not to let someone have so much control over her and perhaps this was the wake up call she need because she could see that she was sliding back down the path of being a people pleaser once more. "Secondly, Sherlock is not a stranger." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and knew that he would leave the decision of her life up to her. Perhaps it was having him here, at her side that empowered her, or perhaps she was just done always pretending to be somebody who she wasn't. "He's my brother."

"What?" Lulu looked gob smacked. "No, Steve is your brother."

"Steve," Elizabeth countered, smoothly, "is my adoptive brother. Sherlock is my biological brother, and we were just catching up, so if you don't mind?" She made a gesture for Lulu to move along and she turned to her brother, whose eyebrow was arched. "What?" She demanded.

"Frankly I'm a bit impressed," Sherlock commented, idly. "I honestly did not believe that you would announce the truth so openly."

"A compliment?" Elizabeth batted her eyes at him, with a smile. "Why Sherlock, I did not know you had it in you."

"Don't get used to it," Sherlock shifted, a tad embarrassed.

"Anyways, you said it yourself," Elizabeth pointed at him. "Safety is an illusion. With Moriaty back-oh, don't look so surprised. Mycroft told me," she leaned back in her chair, enjoying the fact that she startled her all knowing brother so. "Moriarty is obsessed with you Sherlock, and if he is half as dangerous as you say then he would eventually made the connection. Besides, I am tired of not being true to myself." She smirked, and snorted underneath her breath.

"What?" Her brother caught the look.

"Just imaging the shocked look on John's face when he realizes that you actually gave good advice," Elizabeth said, blinking innocently.

Sherlock sniffed, haughtily. He was only mildly offended by the comment before he let it slid off his shoulders with a shrug. His blue eyes turned towards Lulu who stood there still gob smacked, and he asked, dryly, "Your presence is not wanted here, why haven't you left?"

Lulu let out a shriek. "You can't talk to me like that! My cousin is the owner of this place," Lulu spat and hissed.

"And I am a paying costumer while you are a disturbance," Sherlock stated, caustically. How his sister put up with the Spencers was beyond him. They made Anderson looked like a saint in comparison. "Now go disturb someone else."

"Sherlock," Elizabeth admonished.

Sherlock blinked, innocently. "She was already informed to leave instead she lingers like a little vulture. It's making it hard to think," he complained, a bit of petulance in his voice.

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. We can go somewhere else," Elizabeth offered, once she saw the stubborn look on Lulu's face. It was obvious the blond was being difficult and it made Elizabeth just want to scream. Sherlock was right. She had let others dictate her life, handed over her freedom and now she was paying a heavy price. "How about my house? I would love for you to see the boys. They will be excited to see you in person than on a Skype video."

"I don't like children," Sherlock told her, flatly. He secretly adored his nephews, and his soon to be niece through John. He however did not adore how rowdy and loud and snotty children could be. And by snotty he did not mean a child with an attitude. He liked his clothes and he did not want them covered in snot.

"Yes, you do," Elizabeth saw right through. "I promise I will try not to let Jake rub his nose on you if that makes you feel any better."

"No," Sherlock stated, bluntly. "You cannot make that promises. A baby will do what a baby feels like doing, and I learned that from you."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said. "I was an angel as a baby."

"It is impossible for you to remember what you were as a child. Your brain was not capable of such memory functions," Sherlock scolded her, lightly. "But I tell you what I remember and you were anything, but an angel."

"Well, someone else who sees through Saint Elizabeth's exterior," another blond came to a halt beside of Lulu and gave Elizabeth a smug look. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You know what isn't a surprise, Maxie?" Elizabeth gave her a glare. "Is that you sprout your mouth off about things you have no idea about, that is what isn't surprising." She looked at Sherlock. "The Metrocourt is feeling a bit crowded, don't you think?"

"Claustrophobic," Sherlock replied, dryly. He rose out of his chair and pulled on his coat with one flourished sweep. As he done up his scarf, he looked over at Elizabeth. "Just so you know," he commented, off-handedly, "if you were ever to announce anymore truths…Mycroft has handled all the paperwork."

Elizabeth froze in pulling her scarf over her head. "Paperwork?" She gave him a confused look.

"Clearing you of perjury as well as the birth certificate changes," Sherlock stated, calmly. He watched the surprise flicker across Elizabeth's face as well as a dark suspicion on Lulu's face. He knew that the Spencers would always be a problem if Elizabeth ever tried to come home. Unfortunately for them, Sherlock and Mycroft dealt with bigger problems on a daily bases. "In case, you ever wanted to come home. Mummy would be ecstatic, but don't be surprised if Mycroft tries to get you to work for him."

"Home?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't denied thinking about it, but to have it so openly offered to her left her more than a little stunned. "As in England?"

"Yes," Sherlock nodded.

"As in the country you have just been kicked out of?" Elizabeth added, with a mischievous smile.

"It happens from time to time. Besides, they'll let me back in once they realize they need me which may a little while. They aren't the best and brightest," Sherlock stated, tersely. "Why you choose to fixate on that I will never known."

"I chose to fixate on it because finally you've done something that I can in no way out do you in," Elizabeth smirked, and then her expression turned into something a bit serious. "If I really decided to make a clean slate…you'd have my back?"

"Always," Sherlock answered, readily.

It made Elizabeth smile slightly. Her brows pinched as she went over the years inside of her head. At first, Port Charles had been a haven. After the Webbers were killed, Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with her brothers and parents. She blamed them for the loss of the only family she really did know and was sickened when they covered up their deaths. It was childish because now after all she had been through she finally understood the _why _behind it. If she was honest, if she could back and rewrite time the only thing that would keep her from heading straight to England instead of Port Charles would be Cameron and Jake. She loved her boys and couldn't imagine life without them. "I think that I-"

"Elizabeth, you might want to think about what you are doing," Lulu stated, suddenly. She knew exactly where this was going and she would not allow it. Elizabeth had let Lucky down too many times, and she owed him. "You could end up hurting a lot of people."

"When has that stopped her?" Maxie commented, dryly. Those her curiosity was piqued and she could only image what Little Miss Perfect was hiding. She was due to get kicked down a peg or two.

"Hurting people, Lulu? That lie has already hurt people. Is still hurting people," Elizabeth ignored Maxie's comment entirely. The blond was just not worth it at all. "I started that lie to protect people from getting hurt, but it just made it worse. I should have told the truth instead of letting people shame me into silence."

"And what about Lucky? This is about Jake, right?" The blond glared, heatedly. "Where does that leave Lucky, Elizabeth? What if he falls back into drug use? Do you even care about that? He got clean for Jake and you are just going to take him away?"

"What is going on here?" Carly had stomped over. She could sniff out drama like a blood hound on a hunt, and when she saw that man come in followed by Elizabeth Webber, her inner bitch practically snarled. When Jason had shown up, Carly made as many jabs as she could to get him to see her for what she was because she was obviously stepping out on Lucky. Sam had helped, but Jason had told them to shut it. It infuriated her that he always, _always_ protected Elizabeth. "You are creating a disturbance, and if you don't stop, you'll have to leave," she sent Elizabeth a smug look.

"Come on, Carly. Leave them alone," Sam stated. She would love to see Elizabeth have her ass handed to her, but she didn't want Jason to ride to Elizabeth's rescue which he was liable to do. She had worked hard to get Jason back, and she was sure that they would be back in a relationship any day now. No one could resist her charms, and she would not let Elizabeth ruin that again.

"The only disturbance here is Miss Spencer," Sherlock intoned, sardonically. "My sister and I were prepared to leave."

"Sister?" Sonny had walked over just in case things got out of control and someone needed to be pulled apart. More likely to stop Carly from getting her ass handed to her. It may have been a long time since they had got into a physical fight, but Carly should know better than to underestimate Elizabeth. "Elizabeth has one brother, and he isn't you."

"Oh, and you are suddenly an expert on my life, Sonny?" Elizabeth told him, darkly. Her eyes narrowed and years of bitterness towards the mobster flared to life. "You know, speaking of lies…you are part of the reason that I lied. You and Carly. If you hadn't told me it was for the best that Lucky was the son of my father, and if Carly hadn't assumed that he was then Jason would have gotten to be a father to his son." When she saw Sam open her mouth, she hissed, "You shut up. I do not need or value your opinion in the slightest. You watched my son get kidnapped, and said nothing. You came to me and said we were even because we lost a child and when that didn't work…when Jason and I started to get close, to start building a family you played on our fears and hired men to point guns on me and my boys. So keep your mouth shut, are we clear?"

"You WHAT?" Carly was many things. She hated Elizabeth Webber, hated the way that Jason acted when she was around, but she would never harm a child. She knew how that felt to believe Michael was dead. She knew the pain of sitting in a room locked away fearing that the next day her child would be stolen from her. Carly may hate Elizabeth's guts, but she would never hurt her child. She found a whole new level of disgust when it came to Sam, and if she wasn't so damn easy to manipulate Carly would have no qualms about kicking her out of Jason's life.

"Is that true, Sam?" Sonny asked, a dangerous tilt to his voice. He did not want Elizabeth with Jason, Jason just didn't listen when he was Elizabeth, but he did care about the brunette though many might find that hard to believe. Harming children just wasn't done. How he could have ever seen anything remotely attractive about Sam, he just shook his head with thinly veiled disgust.

Sam looked horrified. She never thought that Elizabeth would publicly out her in such a way, and she could feel the shock ripple through the entire room. "You bitch," Sam choked out.

"Nice try, but next insult why don't you come up with something more creative," Elizabeth snapped, then her head twisted towards Lulu. "Lucky is an adult, Lulu. He has to be able to be responsible for himself because there isn't going to be someone to lean on, and I've let him lean on me one too many times. When I was raped, it turned into me comforting him over what Luke did to Laura. Every crisis, every drama, it turned into me holding him up and when I needed him to be there for me…it was too much for him. He just gave up. I should have never let him get involved with the boys, I should have never let him get his hopes up and I will admit to some guilt on that, but I have to start doing what's best for me and my boys. Lying is no way to do that."

The words were absorbed by everyone. Maxie's mouth dropped open, and she shouted, "Oh, my God! Jason is Jake's father!" It echoed through the entire Metrocourt and gasps were heard all around.

"Maxie!" Lulu cried out.

Maxie blinked. "What?"

"Well, as amusing as all this squabbling is," Sherlock's tone suggested it was everything, but amusing, "I believe I have my nephews to see?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. They could work out the details for everything at the house away from all the drama. Elizabeth was honestly getting a headache from it all and she moved to walk around Maxie and Lulu when a pair of blue eyes seemed to draw hers to them. Her heart always fluttered at the sight of Jason, no matter what the distance between them was. It was like she _knew _Jason was the missing piece of her and she knew that he felt the same way. The world just never let them get it right. His eyes were filled with such heartbreak and questions. "Elizabeth," Jason began, but Elizabeth found herself shaking her head side to side.

"No," she said, quietly. "If you wanted us, Jason, you would have been there. You would have stuck it through. You gave up. It was always me running to you, trying to find some way for us to be together, but you never gave me anything back. If you want our family, the one you said you wanted…then you fight for us. You run to us, but I can't run to you anymore. I don't have it my heart to put it back into your hands only to have it crushed once again."

"Your heart?" Carly practically shrieked. How dare that bitch sit here and play the victim? Even worse, Jason looked like he was buying it. "You played with Jason's heart. You stomped on it over and over again-"

"Carly, shut up," Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

Carly's mouth gave a satisfying click as it shut. Sam breathed out through her nose, and pinned Jason with a terse look. Elizabeth sure knew how to manipulate Jason, and was offering Jason something that Sam could never give him. His child, and Sam barely contained herself from attacking the other woman. "Jason, what about us? We were getting back to a good place," Sam questioned, more fearful than she would like to admit. "You don't have to be with Elizabeth to have Jake, we can raise him-"

"Not a chance in hell," Sherlock cut her off, coldly. Sam would disappear off the face of the earth before that happened, and Mycroft would do it with great pleasure. Sherlock may even try to get along with his brother long enough to help out. "With your colorful past and questionable choices, I can guarantee if either you even think to part my sister from her child then you will find the fallout most unsatisfactory. And don't even think about trying to use Morgan's contacts...I have _better _ones."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jason glowered.

Sherlock waved off the intimidation as if batting away an annoying fly. "Jason Morgan, strawberry toast for breakfast this morning?" He watched Jason's face belay only a hint of shock, and Sherlock reluctantly admitted that Mycroft would love to have gotten his hands on Jason Morgan. "Light scars around your forehead suggest that you've had multiple brain surgeries though I do not know why they even bother. It is obvious that there was nothing worth saving if your choice in companions is anything to go by. You have a tick in your right hand, developed out of the security of holding your gun. I can pick you apart further, but I think I have made my point. As for who I am, I am the only one here who has Elizabeth's best interests at heart," Sherlock placed his hand on the small of his sister's back. "Now if you will excuse us."

He ushered Elizabeth past them, and he was proud when Elizabeth didn't even glance back even though she mostly definitely wanted to. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned, once they were out of earshot.

"I wasn't at first…" Elizabeth admitted, then her eyes narrowed with determination. "But now? Now, I know it's the right thing to do. I am taking my sons and leaving Port Charles. No matter what." _And no matter who I leave behind, _she thought and despite herself she knew that she would miss Jason. But she would rather miss him than see him forgive Sam and be with the one who endangered her and her boys. That hurt worse than him walking away.

"Then I will help you."

* * *

><p>It had been a huge blow out between him, Sonny, Sam and Carly. Even Lulu had been a pain, but Maxie had been surprisingly supportive. She had even defended Elizabeth much to her chagrin and had told him while she didn't understand his appeal to the nurse, he had supported her with Spinelli when everyone else hadn't. She would do the same for him. Lulu tried to guilt him about Lucky, but the fact that Elizabeth had made it clear that Lucky was nothing more than a friend made Jason hope against all hope. Carly had gotten on her cellphone, determined to call Diane to help him get custody of Jake with Sonny's vocal support until Jason made the threat that if she so much as said one more bad thing about Elizabeth…he would make sure every dirty detail of her past came to the forefront.<p>

Carly hadn't thought he was serious. She had laughed, and said she understood the obligation he had towards Jake, but he would never hurt his real family. She pointed out how he had chosen to be Jocelyn's godfather after he gave up Jake. That he had chosen Carly's family, his true family, over Elizabeth's. Jason's stomach turned, and the decisions he had made the past year hit him like a punch to the gut. What the hell had he been thinking? Jason glared at her, and grabbed her cellphone snapping it clean in half. He told her to try him, and when he did what he promised she would have no one else to blame, but herself.

"Jason, come on," Sonny shook his head. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking more clearly than I have in the past year," Jason countered, his expression grim. "I woke up every morning and faced the reflection in the mirror and I always felt like something was wrong. Now, I realize that something wrong was the fact I could barely stomach who I saw looking back." He turned his back on Sonny, and looked at Lulu. "Lucky is a grown freaking adult. If he can't handle rejection, or not getting his own way, he needs to learn to grow up fast. The world is not here to help him wipe his ass."

Lulu sputtered in shock, while Maxie turned away to conceal a slight smirk.

"What about me, Jason?" Sam couldn't help, but ask. Once again it felt like the memory of Elizabeth was getting in between them again.

"Sam," he looked at her with a small bit of regret. "I am sorry. I truly am. If you thought that there was going to be more between us, then I have to apologize to you because that never was going to happen."

"But we were working together," Sam argued.

"I knew that if I was around you then Elizabeth would stay away," Jason told her, bluntly. "I knew that you would be the one thing that would keep Elizabeth away. It kept her away when she was pregnant with Jake because she thought I still loved you. It kept her away afterward because she was disgusted with me for supposedly taking you back. That's all it was, Sam."

Sam's face flushed with anger. "You bastard! How could you do that to me?" She demanded, tears streaming down her face. Tears always worked on Jason.

Jason just shook his head. "You're not a victim, Sam," he told her, quietly. "Stop being one." He then walked out of the Metrocourt with a heavy heart. The Port Charles air was cool and sharp cutting through his leather jacket. The leather jacket that he had wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders. The leather jacket that he had gotten one for Elizabeth so they matched. All his good memories, all the bad ones, all of them tied to Elizabeth. She was his life. How could he just ever walk away from his life and expect to be able to live without her? He had shut himself down. Had cut himself off from emotions, and became a hypocrite of the highest kind. As he walked down the sidewalk, he didn't know if he could find a way to make things right.

Elizabeth had barely spoken to him. Barely looked at him. She had made her decision and it was clear that it would likely involve leaving Port Charles behind. Leaving him behind, and what did he expect? He left her first.

_Brrrrrinnnng! Brrrrinnng! _The shrill tone of his cellphone made him sigh and he pulled it out automatically. It was a reflex at this point, and it was probably Sonny or Carly. He didn't care though he glanced at the phone. He frowned, deeply. That was most definitely not either of their numbers. He pondered for all of a moment whether or not to answer, then slowly he flipped the phone open pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" Jason said, gruffly.

"_Ah, Jason Morgan. I wondered if you would answer."_

It was cultured British voice. "Who is this?" Jason said, immediately suspicious.

"_A concerned friend."_

"I don't need any friends," Jason stated. _Especially with the so called ones I have know, _he thought with a suffering sigh.

"_I never said I was yours," _the voice held a slight chuckle. _"Now let's get down to business, shall we? When you arrive at your penthouse you will receive a package. Inside will contain a cellphone and a number. You can chose to use it, or you can chose not to. Either way it doesn't matter to me, but it will most certainly matter to you."_

"I don't understand," Jason said, confused.

"_I am giving you an out, Mister Morgan," _the voice stated, with a put upon sigh. _"You see no way out of the hole that you had buried yourself in, and have tied yourself down with your…so called family? Well, I'm giving you an out. A life away from the mob, protection from any enemies and a chance with Elizabeth."_

"Elizabeth?" Jason blinked. He shouldn't even allow himself to hope for such a thing, but his heart clenched against his will.

"_What will you chose, Mister Morgan? The life you have made…or the life that you have only dared to dream of? A life with the mother of your child? Tick, tock, Mister Morgan. This deal won't be on the table forever."_

The click signaled the call was over, and there was nothing, but the sound of his shallow breath. He had never felt so lost in his entire life. How many times had he and Elizabeth tried? How many times had they broken each other? How many times more could they try and walk away before it became just too much? Jason's hand shook as he dropped the phone down away from his ear. A steely look entered his eyes and with a renewed vigor he marched towards the penthouse, the decision made.

He had to try. It was the least that Elizabeth deserved from him.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF FIC!<strong>

I may eventually make this a full length fic, because it feels rather rushed at some parts, but I have three other long fics that need my attention so for now it's on the back burner. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review!


End file.
